1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-sealed type pot which is so arranged that a liquid may be retained between the flange portion of the pot body and the lid thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A water-sealed type pot has previously been known, and its utility has been recognized since it is possible to perform cooking in a state wherein pressure is maintained at a certain level inside the pot without any need for using special mechanical devices. This effect of a water-sealed type pot can be obtained from the sealing property realized between the pot body and its lid, and it is a matter of course that the lid of the pot is not normally provided with a hole through which steam could escape. If this type of pot is capable of being selectively switched over to both the sealed state and the unsealed state, the usefulness of the pot is improved and it is further possible to provide the pot with other useful features. As an example, if the steam escape hole, which is provided in the lid, is capable of being selectively opened or closed, the pot may also be used for steam cooking in the state wherein the hole is open. Furthermore, the arrangement may be such that a whistle is attached to the lid which produces sound by virtue of the emission of steam when the water in the pot has boiled, wherein after the sound has been heard, the hole is closed so that the pot may be sealed. However, in the case where a valve mechanism is provided for the above-described switching operation, the valve mechanism has to be actuated by a weak force applied for a very short duration of time since the user is required to operate the valve mechanism with his finger at elevated temperatures as well. However, if such a requirement is to be satisfied, it has been impossible to realize a valve mechanism having complete sealing properties. This incomplete sealing capability is critically disadvantageous to a water-sealed type pot. Thus a practical water-sealed type pot has not yet been proposed which is equipped with a switching device for shutting off steam.